


Lovers and Love

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, F/F, M/F - Category
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Tangled Web of Love series.  Simon and Jen begin a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers and Love

Disclaimer: Jim, Blair, and Simon, as well as Cascade, the Corvair, Jim's truck, and the loft belong to UPN and Pet Fly Productions. The sisters and their belongings are mine, as are any other original aspects of the story. I'm making no money, and you can't get blood out of a poor working peon, so please don't sue. 

This has the characters from "No Longer Alone" and "Lauren". It focuses more on Angela and Jen--since it was pointed out to me that they don't have anyone. I have other installments that I'm working on, so those will be sent when they're finished. In the timeline, this is interweaved before and after "Lauren". 

In this story, / indicate thoughts, * indicate emphasis. 

With sincere thanks to my beta readers: Brandy and Linda. They made wonderful suggestions, whether I took them or not was up to me, so don't hold anything against them. 

This contains loving, consensual sex between a man and a woman, so if you're not 18, or graphic depictions of sex offend you, go play somewhere else. This story also has an f/f relationship, which is implied for the most part. I haven't quite worked my way up to slash, so this aspect of the story is not as detailed as the m/f relationships. 

## Lovers and Love

by Gabrielle Bessey  
6/11/97  


Jen heard the footsteps on the concrete floor of her garage and turned her head to watch a pair of expensive loafers approach and stop in front of the car. 

"Hello?" The voice was deep and rich, like her favorite chocolate. 

She wheel herself out from under the car and found herself staring up at a tall black man. "Can I help you?" 

He smiled, and she returned the smile as she waited for him to answer. "You must be Jen." 

Jen got up and rubbed her hands on a rag that was produced from the depths of her coveralls. "Yeah, I'm Jen. What can I do for you?" 

He extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Simon Banks. Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg work for me. Blair suggested I bring my car here because it still isn't *quite* fixed from my last mechanic." 

Jen smiled at Blair's name. "So, how is the infamous Blair Sandburg these days?" 

Simon quirked an eyebrow. "Infamous?" 

Jen laughed. "Mariah talks about him a lot, and he regales us with traveling stories when we all get together. The man is a walking magnet for trouble, I think." 

She moved out into the parking lot to look at Simon's car. He followed closely behind, chuckling at her statement. 

"Yeah, I'll agree with that assessment. He certainly manages to find a lot with Jim." 

Jen chucked as well. She asked Simon to pop the hood, then she lifted it to get a good look at the engine. Simon watched as she poked and prodded, muttering to herself as she moved around the front of the car. At one point, she stretched across the engine, and the material of her coveralls stretched across her ass, giving Simon a very good look at the curves hiding beneath the cloth. 

He gave her an appreciative once-over, reluctantly shifting his eyes when she stood. 

Fishing in one of her pockets, she pulled out a pad, scribbled something down on the paper, and handed it to him. Simon looked at the piece of paper she'd just handed him, and his eyes widened at the figure written under the work that needed to be done. 

"This can't be right." 

Jen looked over at the paper. "It's right--what's wrong with it?" 

Simon stared at her. "It's awfully low. I mean, the last time I had my car in the shop it was $700." 

Jen smiled. "Let's just call it the police rate. You've done a lot to help Lauren, and I'll do the work myself, so it's going to be mostly parts." 

Simon shook his head. "Look, Lauren is a good cop and getting her into my department would be a major coup, but there are no guarantees." 

Jen closed the hood. "Hey, I've got a Jag, a Porsche, and a Beemer coming in here for repairs on Monday--I'm not hurting for business. Don't worry about it." 

She wiped her hands on the rag again. "Can you leave it here now? I'll work on it this weekend. It should be ready Monday morning." 

Simon nodded. "Yeah, I just need to call and get a lift back to the station. I'm sure I can arrange a ride home tonight." 

Jen stopped him from using his cell phone. "I'm getting ready to knock off for lunch. I can give you a ride back to the station." 

Simon returned the phone to his coat. "Thanks, I appreciate it." 

"No sweat, just let me get my keys and lock up the garage." 

Simon stood outside the office door and waited for Jen to gather her stuff. She scooped up her keys and wallet and locked up all of the doors to the garage. He followed her to the tow truck and settled into the passenger seat. Jen started the truck and eased out into traffic. 

/She really knows how to handle this thing./ Simon watched her hands as she maneuvered them through traffic. Pulling into the police garage, she shifted into neutral and looked at Simon. 

"Call me on Sunday. She might be ready then." 

Simon smiled again. "I will. I really appreciate this, Jen." 

"You're very welcome, Simon." 

He waved at her and watched until she left the garage. When he turned around, he found Brown and Rafe staring at him with smiles on their faces. He scowled at them. 

"Don't you two have something to do?" 

They scurried out to their cars, but Simon heard them laughing as he made his way into the hall.   
  


* * *

Jim dropped Simon off at his apartment that evening after making him promise to call Jim if he needed anything. Being forced to stay at home that weekend gave Simon time to take care of some of the household projects he'd been putting off. New shelves were put up in Darryl's room, the bathrooms were scrubbed down, and all of his CDs were alphabetized and put away. 

Late on Sunday morning, he called the garage and was mildly surprised to find Jen there. 

"Hey, this is Simon." 

"Hey, Simon, I've got her running like a top. You can pick her up anytime." 

"I won't be able to get over there until around two. Will that be a problem?" 

"Shoot--I've got dinner with the family then. You do have a spare key, don't you?" 

"Yes, I do." 

"Just come by and get it. You can give a check to Blair or Jim, and they'll make sure one of my sisters gets it to me, or you can drop it off later in the week." 

"Thanks for everything." 

"My pleasure, Simon. Have a good Sunday."   
  


* * *

When Simon got to the garage and opened up his car, he found a box sitting in the front seat. He moved it to the passenger seat, got in, and drove home. Carrying the box into his apartment, he put it on the dining room table and unwrapped it. Before he even opened the top, he could smell the tobacco scent from his favorite cigars. Lifting the lid, he breathed in the aroma and sighed, then read the note that had been enclosed. 

>   
> __  
> Simon,
> 
> Blair said you liked cigars, hope you like these. One of my clients gave them to me when I managed to perform miracles. Since I don't smoke, I felt they needed to go to someone who would appreciate them. Enjoy.   
>   
>  Jen 

Simon clipped the cigar and lit it, leaning back on the sofa to enjoy his gift.   
  


* * *

Simon picked up the phone and dialed, making sure Jim wasn't in the bullpen to possibly listen in on the conversation. 

"Carruthers." 

"Jen?" 

"This is she." 

"Hey, it's Simon." 

"How were the cigars?" 

"They were a wonderful surprise, thank you." 

"Well, you're very welcome. It seemed like such a shame to let them go to waste. What can I do for you today--how's the car?" 

"The car is fantastic. I don't know what you did, but it's never sounded this wonderful. I understand now why Blair kept raving after you fixed the Corvair." 

"My father always said I had a talent for them." 

"He was right." There was a momentary silence. "Um, the reason I was calling--I wanted to see if you were available for lunch." 

"Today?" There was disappointment in her voice. "I just tore down the Beemer and I won't be able to get away--I'm sorry." 

Not about to be put off, Simon chuckled. "Well, then, how about tomorrow?" 

Jen smiled into the receiver. "I'd love to--but can this be low-key? I can't wear anything nice to the garage and expect it to stay that way." 

"Low-key is fine. In fact, I can pick up some sandwiches, and you can pick the spot." 

"Cool. Bring me a reuben, dill pickles, some fries, and the largest coke you can find." 

"See you tomorrow." 

"Bye, Simon." 

He leaned back in his chair, then turned around to pour some coffee, whistling as he did so. Those detectives who heard him whistling began to wonder if Brown and Rafe had been right after all.   
  


* * *

Promptly at 11:45 a.m., Simon showed up with the requested sandwich and accouterments, along with a 64-ounce Coke. 

When Jen saw him, she stopped working and moved toward him. Seeing the drink, she lifted her face heavenward and closed her eyes in thanks, then looked back at Simon. She asked Simon to put the straw in for her since her hands were greasy. When he finished assembling it, she leaned toward him and took a long sip, a satisfied "ahh" escaping from her lips after she swallowed. 

Simon grinned as he watched her. Jen grinned back at him. 

"I needed that." 

Simon chuckled. "So I see." 

Jen held up her hands. "I've got to get this stuff off. Come talk to me, and we'll decide where to eat." 

They moved to the sink, and Jen dug some Goop out of the jar. Simon watched as she smeared the creamy gunk all over her hands. He wondered what kind of expression he had on his face when Jen looked at him and broke out laughing. 

"Simon, it may be gross, but it works very well when it comes to getting rid of the grease." 

He shook his head. "I'll take your word for it." 

She finished up and wiped her hands on some paper towels. She slipped off her boots and unzipped her coveralls, slipping them off. Simon watched as she peeled the material away from her body. He was surprised to see her clad only in leggings and a sports bra, and he looked her over with appreciative eyes. Jen looked up from putting on her Nikes to find him studying her, and she blushed a bit. 

"It can get really hot in here." 

"I bet." 

They stared at each other for a moment, then Jen looked down. 

"We could eat in my office, or we could go down the street to a little park I know since it's so mild today." 

Simon gestured to her clothing. "Won't you get cold?" 

She smiled and walked into her office. Reaching behind the door, Jen grabbed a Jags sweatshirt and put it on. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and ran her fingers through it, fluffing it a bit. Catching sight of herself in the mirror behind her door, she mentally coached herself to remain calm. 

/It's just lunch, it's just lunch./ Jen kept repeating it to herself. 

They headed out for the park--Jen suggested walking since it was only a block. When they reached the grass, Jen spread out a blanket she'd brought along, and they sat down to eat. For the most part, they were quiet as they ate, hunger forcing them to satisfy their appetites first. 

The sun peaked through clouds, casting shadows on the ground. The wind was soft, and Jen turned her face to the sky as she basked in the spring-like weather. Simon watched as she closed her eyes and sighed as the sun shone down. He leaned back on his arms and closed his eyes as well. 

Jen felt his eyes on her, but she didn't look at him until she knew he had stopped looking. When she opened her eyes to gaze at him, she was struck by how much she enjoyed looking at him. She was content to just watch him. 

Simon felt her watching him, and he opened his eyes, catching her offguard. Their eyes held each other until Jen looked down and began to play with the hem of her sweatshirt. Simon chuckled, and Jen's head popped up. 

"What?" 

Simon smiled as he looked at her, and Jen loved the way his whole face smiled. "With what I've heard about your sisters, I never would have figured you for shy." 

Jen grinned. "Only sometimes, and only until you get to know me better." 

Simon leaned towards her. "So, when I get to know you better, you won't be shy?" 

Jen remained in her spot. "Do you want to? Get to know me better, that is." 

Simon nodded. "Yeah, I do." 

Jen brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Good, 'cause I've heard a lot about you, and I find it difficult to reconcile the anthropologist-eating dragon with the man who likes Twinkies." 

Simon looked startled for a moment. "Anthropologist-eating dragon?" 

Jen giggled. "Well, not in those words exactly, but that's the picture that's been painted." 

"Hrrmph." Simon leaned back again and let the sun wash over him.   
  


* * *

Angela dragged Jen into the office. They looked around and were amazed by the classic decor. 

Angela leaned toward her sister. "Doesn't look like a strip joint." 

Jen elbowed her sister as a door opened. An elegant brunette walked up to them, extending her hand. They all shook hands. 

"Good afternoon. Welcome to Sweet Things, my name is Linda Jacobs. How can I help you?" 

Jen and Angela stared at each and giggled. Jen looked back at Linda. "Our sister, Isabel, is having a birthday next week, and we wanted to hire a stripper." 

Linda smiled and grabbed a notebook. "Will that be male or female?" 

The sisters were startled, then Jen stammered. "A guy--she's married." 

Linda looked at them and laughed at their startled looks. "Don't be embarrassed. These days, you can't really assume anything." 

Jen and Angela combed through the available male strippers, neither of them able to find one they both agreed on. Jen looked at her watch. 

"Damn." 

Angela looked up from the page that was entitled "Dominic" and stared at her sister. 

"What?" 

"I've got an appointment in 20 minutes. Can you choose?" 

Angela nodded. "Yeah, go on, have fun with Simon." 

Jen's mouth dropped. "How did you know?" 

Angela smiled. "I saw your appointment book when I was at the garage yesterday. Is this work or play?" 

Jen smiled back. "Play, definitely play." 

She patted Angela's arm, smiled her goodbye to Linda, and headed out the door. Angela returned to the books. She was almost startled when she realized that she was staring more at Linda's hands than the book that held dozens of pictures of gorgeous hunks. Looking up, she stared into Linda's face. 

/She has such beautiful eyes./ Angela shook herself a little. 

"Do you have any suggestions?" 

Linda grinned. "Dominic is one of the best. He's sexy and flirtatious without going overboard, so your sister shouldn't be too embarrassed." 

Angela closed the book. "We'll take him." 

Linda pulled out a form and asked Angela all the pertinent questions to arrange the show. She brushed her fingers against Angela's hand as she handed the form over for a signature, and Angela felt a tingle all the way up to the back of her neck. She lifted surprised eyes to find Linda smiling at her. 

Linda took the paper back and laid it in a folder. She entwined her fingers on her desk and stared at Angela. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" 

A wicked gleam appeared in Angela's eye, but she bit her tongue and shook her head. "You've been very helpful, Linda, thank you." 

She stood up and made her way to the door. Linda followed her after grabbing something from her desk and watched as Angela dug her keys out of her purse. They shook hands again, but their touch lingered as they looked at each other. Linda handed Angela a small white card. 

"Here's my card, if you think of anything you need." 

Angela took it, murmuring her thanks, and tucked it in her purse. 

Linda caught her eye once again. "My home number's on there too." 

Angela nodded. "I'll be sure and call."   
  


* * *

Angela stared at the card in her hand. Twice, she'd picked up the phone only to put it back down. She wasn't sure what made her hesitate--whether it was the fact that it was Linda or what other people would say. 

She'd experimented in college, but she'd pretty much considered herself straight since the relationship with her college roommate had been on-again/off-again--depending upon the frat boys they were dating. Now, after meeting Linda, she definitely wanted to get to know this woman on more intimate terms. 

/Well, I've always said you love who you love./ Angela picked up the phone and dialed. 

"Hello?" 

"Linda?" 

"This is Linda." 

"Hi, this is Angela." Angela could hear the smile in Linda's voice--the huskiness sending goosebumps down her arms. 

"I was hoping you would call." 

"Well, I was a bit nervous, but curiosity got the better of me." 

Linda laughed, and Angela gripped the phone tighter as she tried to get the words out of her mouth. "Would you like to go out for a drink or something?" 

"Yes, I would. Tonight?" 

Angela nodded, even though Linda couldn't see her. "I could meet you around seven, down at Donatelli's." 

Linda smiled and rubbed the phone with her finger. "I'll see you there." 

"Bye." 

"Bye." 

Angela replaced the phone receiver and jumped up, rushing to her bedroom. She threw open the closet doors and began rummaging through her clothes. Shirts and jeans came flying out onto the bed as she tried to figure out what to wear that wasn't too casual, but wasn't too suggestive either. 

"When did I lose all of my fashion sense?" 

Finally deciding, she slipped a pair of blue jeans over her cowboy boots and pulled them over her hips, tucking a white t-shirt in before zipping them up. She slid into the black leather vest and grabbed her denim jacket. Glancing at the clock, she hustled out the door.   
  


* * *

Linda hung up the phone and hugged herself. It had been a couple of years since her lover had left, and she hadn't found anyone that she wanted to risk her heart for. When Angela and Jen had walked into the office, Linda took one look at Angela and sucked in her breath--she'd always had a thing for redheads. 

Now, she moved to her closet and looked at the possibilities. She moved a shirt and looked at it. 

"No, too old." 

She looked at a dress. "Definitely for later." 

Linda finally decided on a pair of black jeans and a shimmery silver t-shirt. She casually gathered up her curls and twisted them into a semblance of a French twist, with loose tendrils hanging down. She slipped on a pair of black flats, grabbed her leather jacket, and headed out for Donatelli's.   
  


* * *

Angela sat at the table and watched the door. She took nervous sips from her glass and twirled the straw. When Linda showed up, she watched the men watch her as she maneuvered between the people to reach the table. 

Angela could understand their attraction. It was a pleasure to watch Linda glide between customers. The dark curls brushed her skin, and her brown eyes shimmered with laughter. Angela's eyes moved down, and she watched the way the leather jacket brushed against her breasts and hips. She was thinking so much about how good Linda looked that she didn't notice when the object of her attention was actually sitting down next to her. 

Linda waved a hand in front of Angela's face. "Hey, are you okay?" 

Angela shook herself. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

Linda ordered a martini before looking back at Angela. "What were you concentrating on?" 

Angela tilted her head and stared into Linda's eyes before speaking. "You." 

Linda's smile lit up her whole face. "Oh." 

They talked for three hours, ignoring the men who approached them. They discovered some common friends, talked about politics, and lamented the lack of really good dance clubs in Cascade. 

When Angela looked at her watch, she groaned. 

Linda put her hand over Angela's. "What's up?" 

"I've got to get home. I've got school tomorrow." 

Linda squeezed her fingers and moved to put on her jacket. "Can I walk you to your car?" 

Angela put on her jacket and reached in to pull her hair out, letting it fan over her shoulders. Linda reached out and stroked some hair behind Angela's ear. 

"I love your hair." 

Angela smiled. "Thank you." 

They walked out to parking lot and discovered they were parked one car away from each other. They stood behind the car that separated their cars and looked at each other. 

Linda tucked her hands into her jacket. "Would you like to go to dinner on Friday?" 

Angela nodded eagerly. "I would love to." She thought a minute. "Do you like live music?" 

Linda nodded. "Yeah, why?" 

"One of my sisters, Mariah, sings with a band on Friday and Saturday nights. They usually get started around nine. Do you want to go?" 

"Sounds great. I'll call you tomorrow, and we'll talk about the restaurant." 

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then." 

They stood staring at each other for a moment. Suddenly, Linda stepped forward and pressed a soft kiss on Angela's mouth. Just as quickly, she moved back and headed for her car. 

"Bye." 

"Bye." 

Their voices were soft.   
  


* * *

"Mariah sings here?" Linda looked a little confused when they pulled into the parking lot behind the bar. 

"Yeah, they've gotten quite a little following." Angela's hands gripped the steering wheel as they sat in the car. 

Linda wrapped her fingers over Angela's and waited for her to turn around and face her. "What are you afraid of?" 

Angela loosened her death grip on the wheel. "I'm not sure. My sisters and I have always been there for each other--but I think this might just throw them." 

She turned to face Linda, taking her hands off the wheel and entwining their fingers. "To be honest, it threw me too." 

Linda squeezed their fingers. "Look, we can just go in there and have you introduce me as a friend. It'll be okay." 

Angela stared at the beautiful woman in front of her. With gentle fingers, she stroked them down Linda's cheek. 

"No, I won't do that to you. Mariah's boyfriend is going to be there, maybe Lauren and Jim as well. If they can sit and cuddle, I want to be able to do that with you too. I don't want you to think I'm ashamed to be seen with you." 

Linda sighed and smiled, then leaned over and kissed Angela. She stroked her mouth with her tongue, then slipped it inside Angela's mouth when she groaned. Angela thought she would explode as Linda's tongue played with hers, desire racing along every nerve. Just short of getting dizzy from lack of oxygen, they broke apart but stayed close to each other. 

Linda rubbed Angela's swollen lips with her thumb. "We'd better go inside." 

Angela sighed. "Yeah, I'd guess we better." 

They got out of the car, locked their doors, and met at the trunk. Angela held out her hand, and Linda laced her fingers through Angela's. Hand in hand, they made their way into the bar.   
  


* * *

Angela and Linda made their way to the table where Jim, Lauren, and Blair were waiting for the show to begin. Linda went to get beers for everyone, and Jim stared at Angela. She looked back at him with questioning eyes and smiled. 

"What?" 

Jim shook his head and smiled, wondering if he was really smelling the pheromones the two of them were putting out. Lauren looked at him, then looked at Angela and Linda when Linda returned. The lights dimmed, and the show started, the music rolling over the audience in waves since metal/hard rock was the musical choice of the evening. 

Blair and the women swayed to the music--Jim was grateful for the earplugs Mariah gave him. During the set, he kept glancing over at Linda and Angela, noticing the way they kept touching each other. He looked over to find Lauren staring at her sister as well. With their enhanced sight, it was as bright as day in the club, and they could see when Angela draped an arm over Linda's shoulders. 

When the set ended, they had to shift chairs in order to add another one for Mariah. Angela shifted her chair behind and to the right of Linda's, leaving her arm where it was. Linda's hand came up, and they clasped hands. 

When Mariah sat down, she gulped down the water Blair had waiting for her. Setting the glass down, her eyes landed on Angela and Linda. She didn't say a word, simply raised her eyebrows at Angela. When Angela smiled back at her, Mariah smiled and wrinkled her nose at her sister. Nobody said a word about Angela's public display, but everyone knew telephones would be ringing tonight.   
  


* * *

Neither Mariah nor Lauren got to sleep until the next morning because Blair and Jim kept them awake--Angela was safe for the moment. When they woke up later, they remembered the night before, and each of them picked up the phone to call Angela. 

The phone rang, and Angela let her hand shuffle from under the covers to answer it. Her voice was rough. 

"Hello?" 

"So, sister mine, who is she?" 

Angela opened one eye and stared at the clock. "Lauren, are you aware it's eight on a Saturday morning?" 

"Yes, I am. Now, who is she?" 

"Her name is Linda, and she runs 'Sweet Things'." 

Lauren shifted the phone as she moved around her kitchen. "She runs a stripper service." 

"Well, yeah, you got a problem with that?" Angela rolled her eyes and shifted to her back. As she moved, her hand came in contact with warm skin. 

"No, I was just surprised, that's all." Lauren sighed. 

"Well, you love who you love." Angela began stroking Linda's hip, listening to her hum with pleasure. 

Lauren shook her head. "Do you think you could manage not to do that when you're on the phone with me?" 

Angela laughed. "Sorry, I forgot about your ears. Look, it's early, and I'd like to go back to sleep," She felt Linda's fingers slide up her back. "well, maybe. Can we talk later?" 

Lauren chuckled. "Yeah, we can. Love you." 

"Love you." 

Angela let the receiver slip back onto the cradle as her lover pushed her on her back. She reached up and swept Linda's curls out of her face. 

"Good morning." 

Linda leaned down and nipped Angela's lower lip, then licked it slowly. "Morning, Angel." 

"Angel?" 

"You don't mind, do you?" Linda pressed a kiss to Angela's jaw before kissing her way to her ear. 

Angela grabbed Linda's shoulders as she felt heat rush through her. "Not at all--as long as you keep doing that." 

Linda chuckled as she nibbled down Angela's neck to her shoulder. Angela stroked Linda's arms as she continued to lick and caress her way down Angela's body. 

The phone rang, breaking through the moans and sighs that filled the bedroom. Linda stopped her caresses and laid her head on Angela's belly as she waited for her to answer the phone. Angela wrapped her hand in Linda's curls and began to massage her head as she picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, little sister, did I wake you?" 

"No, *you* didn't." 

Mariah chuckled in sympathy. "Let me guess--the oldest sibling has already called." 

Angela smiled. "Yeah, Lauren's first question was 'who is she?'". 

There was silence for a moment, then Mariah's exasperated voice filled the air. "Well?" 

"Her name is Linda, and she runs 'Sweet Things'". 

"Will she make you happy?" 

"Trust you to cut to the chase, Mariah. Yes, I think she will." Angela closed her eyes as Linda removed her hand from her hair and began to lick her fingers. 

Mariah sighed. "I just want you to be happy." 

"I'm working on it." Angela bit back a groan as Linda turned her head and began to tickle her belly with her tongue. 

"Bring her to dinner. I want to get to know her better." 

"I'll try." Angela's hand curled into the sheets as Linda slid between her thighs. "Look, I gotta go. Love you. Bye." 

Angela slammed the phone back on the cradle and arched her body as Linda licked the inside of her thigh. At the juncture of Angela's hip and thigh, Linda bit into the tender flesh and sucked, leaving another mark of her possession. Moving back up her body, Linda pressed a kiss against Angela's lips and stroked her tongue. Their bodies rubbed together--the friction making them gasp and moan. Linda's fingers dug into Angela's hips as Angela wrapped her arms around Linda's shoulders. Linda slid her hand between their bodies and rubbed Angela's clit with her thumb as she slid her fingers into Angela's wetness. For a moment, Angela was sure she was going insane from Linda's touch--she couldn't form a coherent thought, and no words escaped her mouth. Linda continued to stroke her, and Angela's hands gripped the sheets tightly. 

With a strangled cry, Angela arched against Linda and climaxed, pleasure rolling over her in waves. Linda groaned against Angela's neck as she felt Angela's body shudder. She brushed the hair away from Angela's face and pressed kisses to the soft skin. When Linda looked into Angela's eyes, she saw love shining at her. 

"Thank you." 

"You're very welcome, Angel. You're so very welcome."   
  


* * *

Several weeks later, Jen stood in front of Angela's closet and shuffled clothes around. 

"What am I going to wear?" She flopped on the bed and sighed dramatically. "Why is this so difficult?" 

Angela flopped onto the bed as well. "What are *you* worried about? You're bringing a guy." 

Jen rolled over to look at her sister. "Yeah, but he's black, and you know how some of our relatives are. If the people we date don't fit into some preconceived mold, they're going to gossip." 

Angela nodded. "Yeah, they did kind of ignore Blair until they got to know him." She shook her head and laughed. "Of course, they loved Jim--he's so Middle America, they were practically drooling." 

Both women laughed. Jen sat back up. "I've got to find something really special. I want to make sure Simon doesn't give a rat's ass about what people are saying because he'll be too busy thinking about tonight." 

Angela draped an arm over Jen's shoulders. "You mean you're going to lure him into your bed tonight?" 

Jen giggled. "More like tie him down and ravish him." 

"Cool."   
  


* * *

Angela had started from the inside out when she helped Jen get ready, handing her sister a matching set of undergarments. Jen held up the WonderBra and thong panties and stared at her sister. 

"You've got to be kidding me." 

Angela laughed and told Jen to put them on without an argument. 

"Trust me, Simon will love them." 

Next, she pulled out a crop-top, button-up cream sweater that hugged Jen's breasts and showed off the smooth expanse of her belly when she moved. The flowery skirt was soft against Jen's skin, and she twirled around to feel the delicate fabric caress her thighs. She sat down at the vanity while Angela twisted Jen's hair up into a French twist and pulled some tendrils out to hang in soft curls. She applied makeup to her sister's face, careful not to overwhelm her or make her look made up. With a satisfied smile, Angela stood back and let Jen finish. 

Jen slipped on the sandals Angela handed her--glad that Angela had insisted on polishing her toenails--and stood in front of the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. The beautifully sexy woman who looked back at her no longer resembled the grease monkey who'd walked in that morning. 

Angela picked out similar underwear, in peach, and slipped into the snug green dress. She sat at the vanity and quickly applied some light makeup. She removed the hot rollers from her hair and bent over, running her fingers through hair to give it a wildly tousled look. When she finished, Angela slipped on her sandals and checked out her reflection. She caught Jen's eyes and smiled broadly. 

"You're not the only one with plans for tonight."   
  


* * *

They were both ready when Simon showed up. Jen wanted to get there fairly early, so she made sure to tell Simon to pick her up at 2:30. Angela showed him in and found a position so that she could see his face when he saw Jen--she wasn't disappointed. 

Simon's eyes lit up, and a seductive grin appeared as he watched Jen move toward him. When she stopped in front of him, he cupped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her close for a kiss. Her hands moved up to rest against his chest as they shared a deep kiss. Reluctantly, they ended the kiss. 

"You look exquisite." Simon stroked her cheek, rubbing the curl that hung down from the French twist Angela had fixed. 

"So do you." Jen rubbed her hands against the forest-green silk shirt. She bit her lip as she looked into his face. 

"You're sure you want to do this? It won't be long before everyone at the station knows." 

Simon chuckled. "You don't want everyone to know?" 

Jen sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I want to take out an ad in every major newspaper, but I wasn't sure about the grief we'd get. I know this is the 90s, but a lot of people still have a problem with mixed race relationships--which includes some of my relatives." 

Simon tilted Jen's chin up and pressed another kiss to her lips. "You're worth all of it." 

She smiled and winked at him. "Let's go, babe." 

They waved to Angela and headed off to the restaurant.   
  


* * *

Angela practically ran to the door when it rang, pulling Linda into a hug and a kiss that sizzled. 

"Hi." 

Linda pressed another kiss to Angela's jaw. "Hey, Angel, you look positively scrumptious." 

Angela tilted her head back and let Linda nibble on her neck. "So do you." 

They separated and admired each other. Linda's dress was blue and just as snug. She'd pulled her hair up off her face and looked very regal. A strand of pearls and blue pumps completed her outfit. She twirled around to show off her outfit. 

"What do you think?" 

Angela wrapped her arms around Linda's waist and pressed her nose into Linda's hair, breathing in the scent of honeysuckle. "I think that if we don't get out of here soon, we won't make it to dinner." 

Linda laughed and lightly slapped Angela's thigh. "I want to meet your family. We're going to dinner." 

Angela sighed. "If you insist." 

They left the apartment and made their way down to the restaurant.   
  


* * *

Jen hung back as they approached the restaurant door, and Simon felt her grip get tighter and tighter. He looked into her face and saw fear. 

He wrapped this arms around her. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

Jen buried her face in his chest. "I don't want you to be hurt." 

Simon hugged her for a moment. "Why would I be hurt?" 

Jen looked up at him. "I know these people. They can be mean when they want to, and I don't want you to feel you have to do anything to try to make them like you." 

Simon smiled. "I want to do this because you're important to me. I would like for them to like me, but as long as they respect your desire to be with me, I'll let it slide." 

Jen smiled back. "I didn't listen when they told me I couldn't own a garage and be successful--I'm sure as hell not going to listen when they tell me who I can and can't love." 

Simon dropped a kiss on her lips, then let Jen lead him inside. He admired the decor and breathed deeply, the luscious smells from the kitchen making his mouth water. Isabel glided through the people gathered in the dining room and swept her sister into a hug. She smiled at Simon and held out an elegant hand. He grasped her hand and turned it over to kiss the back. 

Isabel laughed. "My goodness, Jen, I do believe you've got a keeper here." 

Simon and Jen smiled, and he wrapped his arm around Jen's waist. Pulling her close, he looked down at Jen's head. "I think I'm the lucky one." 

Simon scanned the room and saw Jim and Blair milling around. He still found it amazing that neither of them had picked up on the fact that he and Jen were dating--of course, if Lauren and Mariah were anything like Jen, he understood how they wouldn't notice anything or anyone else. 

Jim and Blair were arguing baseball with one of "the cousins"--as they both had come to call them--when Jim felt a prickle on the back of his neck. He looked up and around, his eyes finally landing on Simon. He was surprised, even more so when he saw Jen and Simon draped around each other. Jim elbowed Blair and nodded towards the entryway, watching as Blair's jaw dropped. Blair turned to Jim and raised his eyebrows. Jim shook his head, and they both moved toward the couple. 

Jim and Blair stood in front of Simon and Jen and stared at them. Jen smiled, kissed Simon, then stepped back to talk to Isabel. 

"Simon, how long has this been going on?" Blair had a silly grin on his face. 

Simon smiled at both men. "Ever since Jen left a box of cigars in my front seat after she fixed my car." Simon slapped Blair on his shoulder. "Best advice you've ever given, Blair." 

Blair laughed, with Simon and Jim joining him. As they talked, Jim began to hear the whispers that came from various points in the room--snatches of conversation that expressed disapproval and shock at Jen's choice. He felt Blair touch his arm, and he looked at the younger man. 

"Hey, Jim, man, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, Chief, just a little too focused." 

Their respective dates joined them, as well as Isabel and her husband, Mark. Jen gathered her courage and thought about where she was going to start introducing Simon, rating relatives on a scale as to disapproval and outright anger.   
  


* * *

Angela and Linda stood outside the entrance to the restaurant, each of the smoothing their dresses. 

Angela looked at her lover and shivered, remembering the ride over. "You ready, lover?" 

Linda winked. "You bet, Angel." 

Angela entwined her fingers with Linda and opened up the restaurant door.   
  


* * *

Jen didn't have to worry much about any reaction to Simon. Before she could begin the introductions, a hush fell over the room, and every eye turned toward the lobby. 

Angela and Linda stood there, bodies pressed close together. It was almost like light switches were being turned on--there was one gasp after another as people realized that the two women were a couple. 

Many of the cousins wondered how the sisters were going to react to these new developments. They watched as each sister went up to Angela and Linda and welcomed them with hugs. The open show of support did nothing to stop the sniping and digs in hidden conversation, but it served warning to everyone present that no degrading comments would be tolerated in the sisters' presence.   
  


* * *

Jen sighed as she stepped into her house. Simon followed her in and began to massage her shoulders as she stood in the living room. She leaned back against him, and Simon could see her eyes close. 

"That feels wonderful." 

He continued to rub the knots away. "Was it as bad as you thought it would be?" 

Jen giggled as she remembered the look on people's faces when they saw Angela's date. "I think Angela pretty much stole the show." 

Simon chuckled, then wrapped his arms around Jen and nuzzled her neck. Jen gasped in pleasure as she felt Simon suck on her earlobe. She turned around in his arms and ran her hands up his arms, pressing her mouth to his. Mouths opened as tongues sought entrance. They tasted each other, passion driving them to get as close as they could. With a gasp, Jen backed up and took in a deep breath. Simon watched as she tried to calm her heart, looking at the desire clouding her eyes and seeing her touch her swollen lips. 

She held out her hand to him. He took it, stroking her fingers with his, and followed her to her bedroom. There was a soft light that cast shadows over the room. Simon looked around until he came back to Jen. She smiled as her fingers began to unbutton her sweater. When she finished, she let the shirt fall from her shoulders. Simon's eyes widened as he looked at her breasts threatening to spill out of her lingerie. Slipping her fingers into the waistband of her skirt, she swayed her hips and let the material inch its way down her thighs. Simon thought he would fall over when he saw the high-cut panties that hugged her hips. When Jen turned around to pull the comforter down, Simon groaned. 

Jen turned around quickly and moved toward him. "Are you okay?" 

Simon pulled her to him, digging his hands into her bare ass as he dragged her against his body. Jen wrapped her arms around his neck and planted hot kisses all over his face as he walked to the bed. Laying her down, he tore off his clothes, then pulled her up to gently removed the satin from her body. 

In moments, they were standing skin to skin, and both of them shuddered from the sensations. Simon ran his hands down Jen's back and slid them under her arms to cup her breasts. He teased her nipples, watching them pucker as he played with them. Jen bit her lip, and her head fell back as pleasure filled her. 

"Simon, Simon, Simon, Simon." She chanted softly as his head dipped down to suckle at her breast. Jen ran her hands down over his shoulders and back, rubbing her body against him wherever she could. She knew neither of them would be able to last long this first time. 

Simon raised his head and plundered her mouth again, lifting her into his arms and depositing her on the bed. She eased back against the pillows and pulled him to her. Jen reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom. She rolled it down over Simon's cock, taking a minute to stroke him after she was done. He slid between her thighs, but held back a little. 

Jen looked at him with confused eyes. He smiled and slid his fingers down through her pubic hair, gently sliding his fingers into her body. Jen closed her eyes and groaned as he stroked her to make sure she was wet and ready for him. Pulling his fingers out, he rubbed her clit, and Jen shuddered. 

"Please, Simon, I want you." 

"I want you too, love. I just wanted to make sure you were ready for me." 

"Oh, yes, Simon." Jen almost arched off the bed when Simon slid into her with one long, hard stroke. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling his body closer as he plunged into her, each stroke making her feel as if he was touching the very center of her soul. Jen's nails dug into Simon's back as he brought his mouth down to capture hers again, their tongues mimicking their bodies' actions. 

"Oh, God, Simon. Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God." Jen whispered against Simon's neck as he grabbed her hips to plunge deeply into her. She felt pleasure tugging at her from several directions, and her body bucked as Simon shifted his body so that each time he pulled out and pushed back in his cock stroked her clit. 

Jen could see colors and lights swirling behind her eyelids as she felt herself come. She grabbed hold of Simon's shoulders and groaned his name as her body shook. Simon drove into her again and again, then cried out Jen's name as he came. Slowly, he sank down onto her body and rested his forehead against hers. Their breaths intermingled as they regained some measure of calm. Simon licked her temple, tasting the sweat on her skin. Jen buried her head in his neck, biting and sucking at his skin. Even thought the mark wouldn't really show, she would know it was there. 

The room was quiet except for their soft exhales. Simon softened and slipped out her, and he tossed the condom into the garbage. Jen pulled him to her so that his head rested on her chest. She stroked her hands over his head, down his arms, and up his back. 

"Thank you, love." 

Simon pressed a kiss against her breast. "I think it's a mutual thank you." 

Jen pressed her cheek to his head. "Mmmm, I love you, Simon Banks." 

Simon pressed closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you, too." 

He pulled the comforter over them, and sleep claimed them.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start  
a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
